


HartStead

by MayhemMerill



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemMerill/pseuds/MayhemMerill
Summary: Jay Halstead pushed romance aside after Erin. He swore off getting involved with another co-worker.Jenna Hart, the honorary niece of Hank, Al and Trudy, moves back to Chicago after closing a chapter in her life. She's sworn to remain single for a while because who wants to date a mother-to-be?Will their relationship go beyond co-workers and friends?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Dove

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Jenna being portrayed by Virginia Gardner.
> 
> In this world, Jay was never going to propose to Erin. He also never dated Camilla.  
> Erin and Jenna know each other but were never really friends. Jenna was sort of friends with Justin. Erin was envious that Jenna seemed to have a solid head on her shoulders.  
> Also, Jay and Hailey have always just remained friends, no romantic feelings. Even though I ship Upstead. ❤
> 
> I post sometimes on Tumblr under MayhemMerill3.

Jay stepped outside to get away from the noise and general sadness of the other mourners inside. He'd lost friends before but it didn't make it easier losing Al.  
He leaned his head against the building with a sigh until he noticed the distinct smell of a cigarette. He looked a few feet down to see a young blonde woman smoking. 

"Sorry, " She said with an apologetic smile. "You just looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you."

Jay just looked at her, her cigarette and back to her. He said nothing but the woman knew what he was thinking. 

"I know. I know. These are bad for me. I only smoke when I'm stressed." She took another puff. "I also babble to complete strangers."

"I'm Jay." He offered. 

"I'm Jenna." She paused. "So you were a co-worker of Al's? " She asked noting his uniform. Then shook her head. "Obviously."

Jay nodded. "And a friend. I worked with him for a few years." He paused. "You?"

"He worked with my father before he moved to Hank's squad."

"You know Hank too? "

"Yeah. He and Al became like my uncles especially after... After my dad died."

"Who was your dad?"

"Dean Hart."

Jay thought for a second. "Wait, do they call you Dove? "

Jenna nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes. Did you know my dad? "

"I met him once. Nice guy. Good cop. And I've heard Al and Hank talk about you." He paused. "I'm sorry about him."

Jenna gave a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"Do you live in Chicago? " Jay asked. He couldn't help but want to know more about her. 

"Uh, no. I moved to St. Louis after my dad died." She put her cigarette out in a half finished water bottle. 

It was then Jay noticed a wedding ring on her finger. Figures, Jay thought. 

"I'd better go. I have a flight later."

Jay nodded. 

She went to go inside but hesitated, she turned her head to him. "It was nice meeting. Despite the circumstances."

"You too." Jay smiled. 

And with that, the lovely blonde was gone.  
~~~  
2 years later

Hank was still in his office when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." His gruff voice said. 

Jenna came in, still in her travel clothes. She looked drained. 

"Dove, you look like hell."

"Uh, thanks." She gave a nervous laugh. 

"Have a seat."

Jenna sat down and fidgeted. 

"So what's going on? You were vague on the phone."

"I left Todd."

"What happened? "

"He got rough with me. Really rough."

Hank was starting to get angry. "How rough?"

"I was in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder."

"That son of a bitch. Why would he do that? Has he ever done it before?"

"He lost his temper before but nothing like that."

"Then what happened to make him escalate like that? "

Jenna tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. "I told him I was pregnant."

Hank was now furious. "I'm gonna kill that bastard if I see him again."

"He's not worth it. But, yeah. That's why I'm here. I'm not going back there."

"Do you have a place to stay? A job? "

"I've rented a room at an extended stay hotel. And I'm still job hunting."

"You can stay with me until you find a place."

"I don't want to impose... "

"You wouldn't be. As for a job, I've been thinking of hiring an administrative assistant for a while. I think you'd be great. Plus you know more about computers than anyone up here."

"Are you sure? " Jenna knew about Nadia and how they didn't want to hire a replacement. 

'Yes. I think you're what this team needs."

"Ok. When do I start? "

"Day after tomorrow. "

"Sounds good. Thank you." Jenna stood. "And could you not tell anyone about..." She patted her still flat stomach. "For now anyway."

"I won't." He stood. "Let's get you home."

Jenna smiled. Home. Yes, Chicago was home. And soon enough Intelligence would be too.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's first day with Intelligence.

Jenna was a bundle of nerves as she crossed the street to the precinct. She felt like she was going to her first day of school. She was nervous about meeting the squad. Nervous that they'd hate her for taking Nadia's place. She knew Hank had told them he found someone to take the position the day before. They'd probably been sad, maybe mad but would go with whatever Hank said.   
She was also worried that they'd figure out she was pregnant. She didn't want to hide it for long term and at some point it would be difficult to. But she was only in her first trimester and wanted to keep it between her and Hank. The impending divorce, if brought up, would be a much easier subject. 

Jenna straightened her loose grey and white striped shirt and taking a deep breath, walked inside.   
~~~  
Jenna spotted Trudy immediately. She smile. 

"Aunt Tru." Jenna said walking toward the desk. 

Trudy looked up from her papers and smiled. "Dove! " She hurried over to hug the young woman. "Hank said you were back. Good to see you."

"You too!" Jenna hugged back and then let go. "How's Mouch?"

"As Mouch as ever." Trudy rolled her eyes. 

Jenna laughed. "That's good."

"Is it?" Trudy joked. She paused. "You didn't bring your stuff to set up? "

"Just my laptop." Jenna noted of her cross body computer bag. "I want to give everyone a couple of days to adjust to having me here."

Trudy smiled. "That's very thoughtful. The squad has had it rough the last few years."

Jenna nodded. 

"Well let me buzz you up."

"Thanks."  
~~~~  
"Any idea who the new person is? " Adam asked. 

"No." Kim said. "Hank hadn't told us anything."

"Whoever it is can't even begin to replace Nadia." 

"I'm not trying to." A voice said coming up the stairs. 

Everyone turned to see a young blonde woman entering. 

Jay sat straighter in his chair. "Jenna?"

Jenna looked at Jay and gave a little smile. 

Before anyone could speak, Hank came out of his office. 

"Dove, good timing." Hank said. "Everyone this is Jenna Hart. Our new Administrative assistant and computer tech." He then introduced her to everyone. 

"Sorry for what I said." Adam said. 

Jenna smiled. "It's ok. I know this isn't easy for any of you."

Hank showed her her desk, the one Hailey had been using. 

Jay looked from her to Hank. "Hank..."

"Hailey's gone for another month at least, Jay." Hank said. 

"I can use another desk." Jenna offered, uncomfortable. 

"It's ok." Jay said finally. 

Jenna nodded and sat. 

"I have some calls to make and then we'll go over our game plan for today." Hank said leaving. 

"So it's going to be like having Nadia and Mouse rolled into one." Adam said. 

Jenna looked at him. "Mouse as in Greg Gerwitz? "

"You know Mouse? " Jay asked. 

Jenna looked at him. "He's stationed with my brother. I've heard about him and have talked to him a few times."

"Small world." Kevin said. 

"Do you know everyone from Chicago? " Jay joked. 

Jenna laughed. "Almost."  
~~~  
"I can't find anything on this memory stick." Jay said getting aggravated.   
The team had a suspect in a child trafficking ring and had raided his house. 

"Let me try." Jenna came over and leaned down. 

Jay tried to ignore the scent of what he guessed was honeysuckle and vanilla coming from Jenna. 

Jenna searched and typed for a minute before bringing up folders that had been hidden. She stood. 

"Thanks." Jay said. 

"No problem." Jenna sat back at her desk. 

"We got anything? " Hank asked stepping out of his office. 

"Jenna found some hidden files." Jay said. "There are pictures of nature and that's it. Don't understand why he'd hide them."

"Unless he has files hidden in the pictures." Jenna said. "Check the size of the pics."

Jay did so. "Yeah, they don't seem right."

"Trying changing the names on the photos and extension to ZIP."

Jay did what she instructed then made a face. "This is definitely the guy. There are at least half a dozen kids here."

"Find more on him so we can take this prick down."

"Background information is lacking." Rojas said. "I can't find anything before he moved to Chicago last year."

"Jenna." Hank said. 

"On it." Jenna began clicking away on her laptop.

"Atwater, you and Kim go interview the former girlfriend again. I'll be in my office." Hank said leaving the room.   
~~~  
A wave of nausea hit Jenna as she continued to search for any info on their suspect. She grabbed a peppermint out of her bag and tossed it in her mouth. 

"Nicotine craving? Jay asked. 

Jenna looked over at him. He remembered that she smoked? "I haven't smoked in a few months."

"That's good. Still having withdrawals then? "

"Something like that."  
~~~  
Jenna took a break and was letting a new facial recognition app search for anything on the suspect. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge just as Jay came into the break room. 

"Hey," Jay said as he grabbed a cup for coffee. "Want some? " He asked holding the pot of coffee up before pouring his. 

Jenna held up her water bottle. "I'm good. Thanks."

Jay noticed her wedding ring was gone and quickly looked at the coffee pot as he poured when he saw Jenna noticed. He wanted to ask her where it was but didn't want to pry. Instead he asked when she had moved back to Chicago. 

"A couple of days ago."

"Wow. You started work fast. Have you found a place here? " He turned to look at her, leaning against the counter and drinking his coffee. 

Jenna shook her head. "Still looking. Hard to find a decent place I can afford. I'm staying with Hank for now."

Jay started to say something then stopped. 

"What? "

He shook his head. "It's not my business... "

"But? "

"You aren't wearing your ring and you said 'I' instead of 'we'."

"Yeah. I left Todd. And just filed for divorce." She took a sip of water. 

"I'm sorry."

Jenna smiled. "Thanks but don't be. Sometimes things just don't work out."

"I completely get that." Jay smiled. 

"Jenna", Adam said coming to the door. "I think that app got a hit."

Jenna and Jay followed him to Jenna's desk. 

"You could say that." Jenna said looking at the computer. "And we aren't the only ones who have looked into him."  
~~~  
"Real name is Theo Devry." Jay said taping the suspect's picture onto the board. "Investigated in Louisiana and Texas for indecency with a minor. Under aliases."

"I just got off of the phone with the sheriff from the town in Texas, " Jenna started. "My dad knew him before they both got transferred, " She explained. "Anyway, his alias was Leo Pryor there. They had a DNA and sperm sample from him at the scene of a kidnapping but the lab screwed up so it was thrown out." She looked at Hank. "He's not only kidnapping children and trafficking them..." She had to swallow the bile in her throat. 

"Sick son of a bitch." Rojas said. 

"Ok. I'll get this all ready to give to the DA. Why don't you all go home."

The squad agreed. 

Jenna sat back at her desk. 

"You too." Hank said. 

"But I..." She started. "Ok. Ok." She stood. 

"You did great today, Dove." Hank said with a smile. 

Jenna nodded her thanks to him. 

"Molly's for drinks? " Adam asked everyone. 

"You want to go? " Jay asked Jenna. 

She smiled. "Thanks but not tonight. I'm still jet lagged. Rain check?"

Jay nodded and watched her walk away. He caught Hank watching him. "What? Let me guess, you're going to tell me to keep it in my pants again? "

"Jenna's a good woman. She's going through a lot right now. You're a good man but now really isn't the time."

Jay nodded. "Understood."

"But I need you to keep an eye out for her."

"What's going on?"

"You'll figure it out soon." Was all Hank said before going into his office. 

Jay just shrugged and left the squad room.


	3. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Jay can't sleep so they work.   
> Jenna meets someone from Jay's circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while since updating but there was a death in my family that has hit us hard. Glad to be back in the land of HartStead. 
> 
> Also, I suck at Chapter titles.

A wave of nausea woke Jenna from her sleep. She groaned and looked at her alarm. 4 a.m. After doing her usual night sickness routine, she decided to make it an early day, dressed and went into work.   
Walking up the stairs, she found Jay already at his desk. 

"You're here really early." Jenna said as she laid her bag on her desk. "Or did you even go home? "

Jay shrugged. "I've been here for about an hour." He paused. "You couldn't sleep either? "

"I got a little bit. I just really want to get this guy." She inwardly shivered as she looked at the board.

"Me too. I've not had any luck finding anything else." Jay rubbed his face. He stood. "I need coffee. You want some? "

Jenna shook her head and held up her thermos. "Tea. But thanks."

Jay nodded. 

Jenna took a sip of her ginger tea to hopefully wash down the bile. 

"You ok? " Jay asked. 

Jenna smiled. "Yes."

Jay studied her for a minute before walking away. 

She had a feeling that it was going to be hard keeping her pregnancy a secret from Halstead. He seemed very attention and from what she'd heard and seen, he was a great detective. She just hoped he wouldn't hone in on them with her yet.

Sighing, Jenna got to work on her laptop. Continuing her search on anything she could find on Theo Devry/Leo Pryor. She wanted to find something else they could give the DA.   
~~~  
Hours dragged on, hours of searching for both Jenna and Jay with nothing to show for it. 

Hank came in a bit before 8.

"Why am I not surprised to see you both here." He said. "Find anything else? "

"No." Jenna and Jay said in unison. 

"I'm gonna grab some breakfast." Jay stood. "Anyone want anything?"

Hank and Jenna both declined. 

"You should eat something." Hank said after Jay left. 

Jenna pulled a bag with a granola bar out of her computer bag. "I'm good. Homemade granola bars are my go to right now. I have more if you want one?"

Hank shook his head. "Coffee for me."

"You should eat too."

"I'm not the one..."

"I know." Jenna said before he could finish. "But speaking of, I have an appointment in an hour so I'll need to take a couple of hours." 

"Sure. Go ahead."

Jenna smiled.   
~~~  
When Jay came back, he found Hank alone. 

"Jenna change her mind about breakfast?" He asked sitting at his desk to eat his food. 

"She had an appointment." Hank said studying the board. 

"Is she ok? " Jay asked. 

"Yes. Why? " Hank looked at him. 

"I know she quit smoking but there seems to be something else going on."

"Like I said she's got a lot going on. Let's leave it at that." Hank said before going to his office.

Jay shrugged but still felt in his gut that something else was going on other than her quitting smoking and the divorce.   
~~~  
Jenna sat nervously on the exam bed, waiting for her new OBGYN. Soon a young doctor came in and smiled. 

"Jenna? I'm Hannah." Hannah smile.

"Hi."

"You seem a little nervous."

"White coat syndrome." Jenna confessed. "And I guess single mom-to-be jitters."

"That's understandable. This is your first pregnancy? "

Jenna nodded. 

"So you're..." Hannah looked at Jenna's chart. "About 10 weeks. Still having morning sickness? "

"I have some nausea during the day but get sick more during the night. Which is good because I'm really not ready for everyone to know yet. Especially at work."

"It's usually best to wait..."

"Until the second trimester." They said in unison. 

"Any pains or discomfort? Spotting? "

"I've had some spotting the last few days. One reason I made the appointment."

"Some spotting is normal but I'll examine you just to be sure."

Jenna nodded.   
~~~~  
Hannah finished the exam. "Everything looks fine. Spotting is normal but may be from stress."

"Stress is an understatement." Jenna laughed. 

Hannah smiled. "I'll see you in a month. If you need anything, just call or come by."

Jenna smiled. "Thanks."  
~~~  
Jenna hurried up the stairs into Intelligence, where she found Voight talking to the others. 

"Just keep looking." Hank said. "DA isn't confident that what we have so far is enough."

"How can it not be? " Jenna asked as she sat her bag on her desk. 

Hank shrugged. "Just keep looking." He disappeared into his office as everyone went about doing their work. 

"How'd your appointment go? " Jay asked. 

Jenna looked at Jay with a shocked look. "My appointment? "

"Yeah. Hank said you had one. You looking at apartments?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. No luck yet." She hurriedly took her laptop out and began working. 

That was close, Jenna thought. She felt Jay watching her but chose to ignore it. 

She's definitely hiding something, Jay thought.   
~~~  
The day proved fruitless and all were stressing over it. 

They all decided a trip to Molly's was needed, even extending an invitation to Jenna. She said she'd consider it. 

Jay sat at the bar with his brother and Hannah when he saw Jenna come in. 

"Dove! " Mouch exclaimed as he got up to hug the young woman. 

"Uncle Mouch! " Jenna hugged the man back. "Still giving the best bear hugs ever. "

"Everyone this is Dove. Or Jenna." Mouch said introducing her to everyone. 

"Whatever she's having is on Hermann." Mouch said as he sat back down. 

"Hey, " Hermann said. 

Jenna laughed. "Same old Mouch. I'll just have water with lime, please."

Hermann made a face. 

"What kind of drink is that?! " Stella asked. 

"Do any of you want to explain to Hank why I'm coming into his house stumbling drunk?"

They all said no and Stella handed her her drink. 

Jenna went to find a seat when Jay stopped her. 

"Jenna, you can sit with us." Jay said motioning to the seat next to him. "This is my brother Will. "

Jenna shook Will's hand. 

"And his girlfriend Hannah."

Hannah turned and was just as surprised to see Jenna as she was to see her. 

"Uh, nice to meet you." Jenna forced a smile. 

"Uh you too." They shook hands. 

"Do you two know each other? " Will asked. 

"What? No." Hannah said. 

"I need to find the rest room." Jenna said before sitting her drink on the bar in front of her seat. 

"I'll show you." Hannah said getting up. 

"They know each other from somewhere." Will said. "I know when Hannah is lying."

Jay shook his head as he watched the women walk away. "But from where?"  
~~~  
Jenna followed Hannah into the bathroom. 

"That was awkward." Hannah said. 

"I know. Thank you for not saying anything."

"Of course. So you work with Jay?"

Jenna nodded her head. "And you're dating his brother."

"I won't say anything to Will."

Jenna smiled. "Thanks."

"But he and Jay are smart."

Jenna nodded. "I know. I'm not going to keep it a secret for long. Just for now."  
~~~  
"She's not drinking." Jay said to Will. 

"Hannah doesn't either because of she's in recovery." Will said. 

"I wonder if that's where they know each other." Jay said. 

Will shrugged. 

They were silent when the women returned. 

Jenna could sense Jay was mentally asking her questions. She drank some of her water before excusing herself for the night. 

Jenna was just outside when Jay came out. 

"Let me walk you to your car." Jay said. 

Jenna let him. They were silent for a minute. 

"What are you thinking?" Jenna asked. "I can see the wheels turning." She said when he raised a brow. 

"Just trying to figure you out."

Jenna laughed. "It's not that hard. I'm not real complicated."

"Maybe not. I just feel like there's more to you. That you're not ready to talk about."

Jenna unlocked her car. "I think everyone is guilty of that."

Jay nodded. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jenna said getting into her car. 

"Yeah." Jay smiled and watched as she drove off. 

He hoped she'd talk to him when she was ready to talk. He wasn't ready to admit how much he was starting to like the side she did show.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, someone has nightmares and someone is there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than the rest and something that's been shown on the show but I wrote it differently. I think there could have been more to this scene. 
> 
> Also, I listened to Breathing by Lifehouse while writing and playing out the scene in my head. It's one of their songs now. ❤

The next couple of days still bring nothing on their case. Jay and some others practically live at the precinct. 

It's barely 8 a. m. when Adam walks in break room to see Jay asleep seemingly having a nightmare. He's about to touch him to wake him. Jenna walks in and stops him. 

"Wait. Don't." Is all Jenna says, but in a semi stern voice. 

Adam backs up, hands up. "I'll go get some coffee downstairs. You want?"

"No, thanks." She sits on the table as Adam leaves and calls his name. He jerks awake, with a panicked look. It subsides some when he sees a concerned Jenna. 

"Bad dream." Jay said sitting up. 

Jenna nodded with a small smile. "I was about to make some coffee. You want some?"

Jay nodded. 

Jenna went to making the coffee. They stayed silent as she brewed the coffee. When it finished, she made him a cup and handed it to him. 

"Thanks. How'd you know how I take it? "

Jenna shrugged as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the other end of the couch. They sat in silence as they drank their drinks. 

"You're not going to ask?" Jay said finally. 

Jenna shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

Jay shook his head. "I guess not." He sipped his coffee. "Actually, I'm kind of glad you didn't."

"My brother's been a Ranger for over a decade. I've been around other soldiers, active, retired. So...I get it. I get there are things you can't talk about or don't want to talk about."

Jay nodded. 

"But if you do need to talk about... Anything, I'm here. If you don't, that's fine too."

Jay smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Jenna smiled and got up. Jay watched her leave the room and let out a deep breath. It helped him more than either realized that she simply sat with him even in silence and didn't pry. He was glad someone at least sort of understood and sympathized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you remember the scene, Adam almost gets punched when he touches Jay to wake him. Something I've learned from being/being around someone with PTSD is that you never do this. You call out as Jenna did. I know Adam was understanding but I wanted to give Jay someone who understands a bit more. It really adds more of a bond with HartStead.


	5. I Want To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Jenna have an important conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Talk to Me by Cavetown writing this. I just heard this song for the first time the other day and thought instantly of HartStead.

Two weeks dragged on and their case was at a stalemate. They had to put attention into other active cases while still working on the Devry case. Jay and Jenna were usually the last to leave and first to arrive. Jay often made a night of it. 

One morning Jay noticed Jenna seemed distracted and kept checking her watch. 

"You ok?" Jay asked after catching her looking at her watch again. 

"Yeah." She said standing from her desk. "I just have an appointment I need to get to." Jenna grabbed her purse and went down the stairs. 

"Jenna." Jay's voice called once she was out of the front doors. 

Jenna turned. 

"What's going on?" He said approaching. 

"Nothing. I just need to..."

"Get to an appointment. Yeah. You seem to have a lot of those. Are you sick?" He seemed concerned.

Jenna looked down at her feet but didn't answer. 

"Just tell me. I want to help. I promise."

Jenna sighed before looking at him. "Jay..."

"You can talk to me. About anything."

Jenna searched his eyes for sincerity. "Not here, " She said after deciding he was sincere. 

"We're going to Molly's tonight."

"Not there either."

"Ok. Somewhere else. But you'll tell me? "

Jenna hesitated then nodded. "I really have to go."  
~~~  
The rest of the day was slow. Jenna seemed less distracted but kept finding Jay watching her. He'd always give her a concerned look that made her want to just tell him there.   
~~~~  
Jay was already sipping his beer when Jenna came into the bar. She sat down at the bar next to him. 

"You want a beer? " He said motioning for the bartender. 

"No." She said to him. "Just a water please." She told the bartender. 

They sat in silence and Jenna sipped on her water before she looked to see him watching her. 

"Just tell me." Jay said. 

Jenna sighed. "I'm... Pregnant."

Jay raised his brows. "That explains a few things. Like how you know Hannah." He paused. "I thought maybe you knew her from recovery."

Jenna shook her head. "I've never done drugs. Having family members who were cops, no way."

"I thought that's why you weren't drinking alcohol." He sipped his beer. "What are you going to do? "

"Be a single mom." Jenna shrugged. 

"Does he know?" Jay meant Todd. 

"Yeah. And he doesn't want the baby."

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely. 

Jenna shrugged. "It's not your fault. He lied to me and said he wanted kids as much as I did. Or I wouldn't have stayed. Hell, I might not have married him."

"Does Hank know?"

"Yeah. Besides you now obviously, he and Hannah are the only ones who know and I'd like to keep it that way. For just a bit longer."

"I won't tell." Jay promised. 

Jenna smiled. "Thanks."

Jay smiled. "I'm here if you need anything."

Jenna nodded. "I should get back to Hank's."

"Are you still looking for an apartment? One just opened up across the hall from me."

"Really?"

Jay nodded. "I could get an appointment for you to see it."

"That would be great. If it's in my price range."

"It is."

Jenna raised a brow. "You don't know what my price range is."

"The manager owes me and Hank. So, yes, it is in your price range."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes we do."

Jenna sat there and started to tear up. "Oh geez." She wiped her eyes with a tissue she took from her purse. 

"Did I say something wrong? "

Jenna shook her head and laughed through tears. "Hormones. I cried when someone held the door open for me yesterday." 

Jay chuckled. 

"Hey, it's not nice to make fun of a pregnant woman after you make her cry."

Jay tried to stop. "I'm sorry. It's just...cute."

Jenna snorted and shook her head. "I'm a mess."

Jay smiled as he took a sip of his beer. 

"I really should go. And I appreciate ... everything." Jenna stood. 

"Anytime." He watched her walk away, smiling. Then he turned his attention back to his beer. He sighed and took a long sip of his drink before dialing Hank. 

"Voight." The older man answered. 

"She told me." Said bluntly. 

"Jenna?"

"Yeah. I feel there's more to it."

"What all did she say? "

"That she's pregnant and her bastard ex doesn't want the baby."

"Then leave it at that. "

"Hank..."

"Jay, leave it. If there's more she wants to tell you, she will tell you."

Jay sighed. "Ok. Also, there's an apartment available in my building. I'll talk to the manager to help get her in."

"Good. I'm glad you're doing as I asked an looking after her, too."

"I understand why." He said before hanging up. 

Of course he'd help look after her. She's not only pregnant but she'd also helped him after one of the worst nightmares he'd had in a while. She was dedicated just as much as any of his other co-workers at helping others. She also spent almost as much time at the precinct than he did. She lit up the dark days even though she'd only been there for a few weeks. And... He was falling fast for her. Which scared him for many reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on when Jay would find out about Jenna's pregnancy. I knew I wanted him to find out before the rest of the squad and FD.   
> I wanted him to know before she started showing and being as observant as Jay is, I didn't want to drag it out.   
> I don't really want to put filler chapters in between their scenes, at least for now. I want to focus more on them and post as I put their moments in order. I have many other scenes written. I also don't want to put too much focus on all of the cases as they won't be in some of those scenes together.


	6. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna finds a place to live and new friendships form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the bond between some of the characters and know they'd accept Jenna from the start.

Jenna was already at her desk when Jay came in. 

"Morning." He said as he approached.

Jenna turned and smiled. "Morning."

"You feeling ok? " He asked noticing she looked a little paler than normal. 

"Yeah. My usual night sickness has lingered a little longer than normal." She took a sip of her ginger tea. 

"Do you need me to get you anything? "

Jenna shook her head. "No. I'll be ok. Thank you."

Jay nodded. "Oh, I talked to my apartment manager and they said to come by whenever you can to look at the apartment."

"Oh. Ok. I may do that at lunch then. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. But you're welcome." He smiled. "I'm going to make some coffee."

Jenna watched him walk away, smiling. He really was a nice guy. And handsome was an understatement. She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her head.   
~~~  
Jenna followed Jay and the apartment manager out of the elevator and to the apartment door. 

"It's one bedroom." The manager said unlocking the door. 

"That's fine." Jenna said. 

The manager stepped in and moved out of the way for Jenna and Jay stepped in. 

The apartment was an open plan. Kitchen on the left, living room on the right. Exposed brick everywhere and double doors leading to a small balcony. The bedroom and bathroom were to the back, bathroom being on the left. 

"What do you think?" The manager asked when you came back from inspecting the bedroom. 

"I love it."

"So you'll take it? " Jay asked. 

"Yes."

"Great." The manager said. "It's ready whenever you want to move in. We can do the paper work now."

"How much is the security deposit or whatever I need to pay?"

"That's already been handled."

Jenna looked at Jay. 

Jay put his hands up. "Don't look at me."

Jenna sighed. "Hank." She looked at the manager. "Ok. Let's get the paperwork done. It may be a few days. I have to get furniture."  
~~~~  
"Thanks again for helping me get the apartment." Jenna told Jay as they got out of his truck at the precinct. 

"Again, you don't have to keep thanking me." Jay said coming around the truck. 

"Yes, I do." Jenna said crossing her arms over herself. "When people do nice things for others, they say 'thank you.' And when someone says 'thank you', you say..."

Jay chuckled. "You're welcome."

Jenna smiled. "There you go."

"But seriously, I don't mind helping you and don't do it to get a 'thank you.'"

"I know. I just don't want you to think I don't appreciate it. Because I do."

"I know, " Jay said opening the door to the precinct for her. 

"Thank..." She started but he rolled his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle

"Dove, " Trudy said when they walked in. 

"Hey, Aunt Tru."

"Did you get the apartment?"

Jenna nodded. Hank must have told her. "I did."

"You need furniture?"

Jenna looked from Jay to Trudy. "Yes, actually."

"I know someone who can help with that."

"Of course you do." Jenna smiled. 

"Sylvie Brett. She has a thing for this kind of stuff."

"She's the medic at 51?"

Trudy nodded and held up a piece of paper. "Her number."

Jenna took the paper. "She won't mind me calling? "

"Of course not. She's the sweetest person...next to you."

Jenna put the number in her purse. "Ok. Thank you."

"No thanks needed." Trudy waved her off. 

"What is it with y'all and 'thank you.'? " Jenna said before looking at Jay. 

Trudy looked confused.   
Jay shrugged. He started to follow Jenna up the stairs but Trudy called him over. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"She's a great girl." Trudy said. 

"She is." Jay agreed. 

"Tread lightly. You hurt her and you'll have me, Hank and Zander after you."

Jay frowned. "I wouldn't. And it's not like that."

Trudy rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Jay didn't argue. "She's been through enough. I wouldn't want to put her through more. We're becoming friends. That's it."

Trudy nodded. "Ok. Then be the best friend she could have."

"I will." Jay said before heading upstairs.   
~~~  
Jenna and Sylvie had the next day off and met at a discount furniture store. 

"Thanks for meeting me." Jenna said meeting Sylvie outside. 

"No problem, " Sylvie smiled. "I love furniture shopping. And if you need help decorating..."

"You'll be my first call." Jenna said as they stepped inside. 

After picking out a few items, Jenna found herself in the nursery area. Mentally picking items for a later time. 

"Oh my gosh", Sylvie said coming up beside her. 

Jenna jumped. 

" How precious is that crib? " She walked over to the crib and touched it. Then turned with a smile. "I love looking at nursery stuff. I helped pick out my sister's nursery a few months ago."

"You have a baby sister?"

Sylvie pulled out her phone and showed a picture of her holding a smiling baby. "Amelia."

"She's precious." Jenna smiled. 

"Thank you. I love her so much."

"You can tell she loves you, too. She's lucky to have you as her big sister."

"I'm the lucky one. I just wish Julie was here." Brett said with a sad smile. She put her phone away. 

"Julie? "

"My birth mom. Amelia's mom. She...she died bringing Amelia into the world."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jenna teared up as Sylvie wiped a tear away. 

"It's ok. I'm still trying to process it."

"My mom died when I was 4."

"I'm so sorry, Dove." She paused. "Is it ok to call you that? "

Jenna smiled. "Of course."

Sylvie smiled. "It's weird that we just met but I feel like I've always known you."

"I feel the same. My grandma would call us kindred spirits."

Sylvie smile lit up the room. "I like that."

Jenna's stomach growled making the women laugh.

"Let's get some lunch and then maybe I can see your apartment? " Sylvie said. 

"Sounds great."  
~~~  
Sylvie and Jenna were instructing Matt and Severide where to put the furniture the next day. 

"I really do appreciate it." Jenna said. As she put kitchen utensils away. 

"No thanks needed, " Matt said. 

"Ok seriously, is it a new motto for people of Chicago to not accept a 'thank you'? "

"An unspoken one, " Jay said from the doorway. "The door was open." He said with a smirk. 

"Yay, another set of hands." Stella said coming in with a dining chair. 

"Just tell me what to do." Jay said. 

Jenna held back tears as she watched her new friends bring in her furniture and set it up under Sylvie instructed them. 

"You ok? " Sylvie asked walking up to her. 

"Yeah. I'm just...grateful. I was pretty much on my own for a while." She admitted. 

"I get that. But I quickly learned that this group will be there for you. We're a family." Sylvie gave Jenna a quick hug, which Jenna returned. 

"Hey, I didn't get a hug, " Stella said. 

Jenna and Sylvie both held their arms out for her. 

"If you're all giving hugs, " Severide said. 

The women laughed and went to hug the men. Jay stood back and watched. 

Jenna walked over. "You, too. " She said with a smile. 

Jay accepted the hug. It felt good to hold her. 

"Awww" Sylvie and Stella said in unison. 

"What? " Jay said as he and Jenna broke the hug. 

"You two are cute." Stella said. 

Jenna blushed. 

"Anything else to bring in? " Jay said changing the subject. 

Jay and the other guys went to get the last of the furniture. 

Jenna caught Sylvie and Stella smiling at her. "What? '

" He likes you." Stella said. 

"He's my friend." Jenna tucked a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. 

"He doesn't give out hugs to just anyone."

"Not even me." Sylvie said. 

"Which is rude. Who doesn't want Sylvie hugs?" Stella said. 

"I know!" Sylvie said. 

The women laughed. 

Jenna really was starting to feel at home. Not just in the new apartment and Chicago but with her new friends. She hoped that they stayed in her life and would want to be in her baby's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a character like Jenna and not have her be instant friends with Sylvie and Stella. I love the bond they share and wanted Jenna to be welcomed into that kind of sisterhood.   
> I listened to Home by Daughtry while writing the moving in scene. Jenna had lived in Chicago for years and forgot what that feeling of home was like after she moved. It's not just about the location but the people there.   
> Also, I left the apartment manager undiscribed to keep their gender/appreance up to the reader. I will do that with other background characters that aren't as important as others.


	7. Miguel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna meets the mother of another potential victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to They Are The Roses by Jessica Andrews while writing this chapter.

Jenna stepped out of her apartment just as soon as Jay stepped out of his.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He smiled back.

They both turned to lock their doors.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Jenna asked when they faced each other again.

Jay raised a brow, curious. "Sure."

"Can you see my bump?" She asked fixing her loose fitting shirt and cardigan.

"Only if you point it out." He smirked.

Jenna tilted her head and tried not to smirk.

"I think you'll be fine. I don't think anyone can tell." Jay tried to reassure her.

Jenna smiled. "Ok. Good."

They stepped on the elevator together.

"We should just start carpooling to work together." Jay said as the doors closed.

"We do usually work the same hours but for now, I want to keep driving my old junky car."

Jay shrugged. "Ok. Well, if you change your mind..."

Jenna nodded and they stepped out of the elevator. 

"I'm going to stop by the market before I come in, if you need anything?" Jenna asked as the walked toward their cars.

"I'm good. Thank you though."

Jenna smiled. "You're welcome."  
~~~  
"Can you please let me post up this flyer," A woman was asking the cashier at the market.

Jenna tried not to listen as she finished getting some snacks and water.

"I don't let people post flyers here." The older man said from behind the cash register.

"But it's my son. He's missing. Please." The woman pleaded.

"I'm sorry." The cashier said.

Jenna walked up. "Excuse me, ma'am."

The woman turned to Jenna, tears in her eyes.

"You said your son is missing?"

"Yes. Miguel. He's 8. He's been missing for 12 hours." She handed Jenna the flyer.

"Have you reported it to the police?"

The woman scoffed. "They don't care. I went soon after he didn't come home from school. They said he had to be missing for longer."

"I work with some of the best detectives and officers. Let me talk to them and see what we can do."

The woman let out a deep breath. "Will you?"

"Yes. I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do." Jenna grabbed a pen and paper from her bag. She wrote her number on it. "I'll be in touch. The number on the flyer?"

The woman shook her head. 

"Ok. Well, here is my number. Call me if you hear anything or need to talk in the meantime." Jenna said handing the woman her number. "What's your name?"

"Safiya." The woman answered putting the paper in her purse. "Thank you..."

"Jenna. And don't thank me yet." Jenna put the flyer in her bag.  
~~~~  
Most of the squad was already there when Jenna arrived. She went straight to Hank's off.

"We may have another victim." Jenna said pulling the flyer from her purse and handing it to him.

Hank looked at the flyer and to her. "Why do you think this is connected?"

"He's in the age range. From a poor neighborhood. Went missing after school. Fits."

Hank stood. "Let's look into it then." 

They walked into the squad room and Hank taped the flyer to the board.

"What's going on, boss?" Atwater asked.

Hank motioned for Jenna to answer.

"I met a woman in the market. Her 8 year old son went missing about 12 hours ago." She pointed to the flyer. "Miguel. She tried to report it but was told that he hadn't been missing long enough to file a report."

"Do you think Devry had something to do with it?" Rojas asked.

"Rojas, Atwater, I want you to talk to the mother." Hank said.

"Her name is Safiya Martinez." Jenna said. 

Adam looked up the address and gave it to Atwater and Rojas as they left.

"I'll call the school." Kim said as she looked at the flyer.

Hank nodded.

"I'll look for any footage from near the school." Jay said 

Jenna went to her desk and pulled out her laptop after taking a photo of Miguel's picture. "I'll use the facial rec app to see if I get a hit."  
~~~  
Jay sighed from his desk, making Jenna look over.

"No luck?" She asked.

"None. You?"

"Not so far. I swear this things is like a watched pot." Jenna said looking back at her laptop. 

"A watched pot?" Jay smirked.

"Yeah. You know the saying." Jenna blushed.

"Yeah but usually older people say it." He teased.

"I've spent more time around older people than people my age." Jenna laughed.

Her computer dinged. 

"You get a hit?" Jay asked coming to look.

"Yep." She pointed to the screen. "That's Miguel but whoever he is with his covering up well." Jenna sighed. Then looked closer. She zoomed in on the man's hand. "He has a tattoo of some kind." She put the screen shot of the tattoo through a search.

"Hopefully we can find out..." Jay started but the computer dinged again.

"Rico's tattoo shop is the only shop that does that kind of tattoo." Jenna said looking at Jay. 

"Print those pics out. I don't know if it's Devry or not. There is no record of him having tatts. But could be new." Jay said. Then he put his hand on her shoulder. "Good work."

Jenna smiled as Jay went into Hank's office to tell him the latest development.

Atwater and Rojas came in. 

"Mom couldn't really give us much info." Rojas said as Hank and Jay came out of Hank's office.

"Jenna found a photo of Miguel with what could be his kidnapper." Hank said. "Jay, go to the tattoo parlor and see if you can find out who has gotten that tattoo."

Jay nodded and grabbed the printed pictures from the printer before leaving.

"Kim and Adam are at the school talking to potential witnesses. I want you all to keep digging. I want this prick ASAP." Hank said before going back into his office.

Jenna poked her head into his office. "Hank?"

"Come in, Dove." He said from his desk.

She stepped in. "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me get the apartment. I haven't really had the chance between work and moving."

"That was Jay." Hank said.

"He didn't pay my fees to be able to get in. Or the first month's rent. I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me. As long as you are safe and feel at home there."

Jenna smiled. "I do. I love it."

Hank smiled. "Good."  
~~~  
Jenna was eating a salad when Jay came into the breakroom to refill his coffee cup.

"Hey, how did it go at the parlor?" Jenna asked wiping her mouth.

Jay shook his head. "Owner is refusing to give out client information so we're having to get a court order."

"Does he not know that there's a missing child involved?" Jenna asked, feeling sick.

Jay turned and leaned against the counter with his now full coffee cup. "I told him. He still refused." He took a sip of the hot coffee, it burned his mouth. "Ouch."

"Oh, sorry." Jenna apologized. "I just brewed it."

"Not your fault. Why did you brew it if you don't drink it?" He sat the coffee on the counter to let it cool some.

"I was already in here stuffing my face," She shrugged. 

"Well, thank you." Jay smiled.

"You're welcome." Jenna grabbed her half eaten salad and stood. 

As she stood, she tripped on the leg of the chair, her salad flying everywhere. Jay had to catch her to keep her from falling face first on the floor. They looked at each other for a second. Each almost losing their breaths.

"S...sorry." Jenna said finally.

Jay let go of her waist that he just realized he was holding. "Um, it's ok."

He helped her clean up the mess before hurrying off with his coffee. He was definitely falling for her and she was literally falling for him. And both didn't know what to do with that.  
~~~  
"Uh oh, you look like you had just as long a day as your co-workers." Stella said as Jenna sat at the bar.

"That's an understatement."

"Want the heavy stuff tonight?" Stella asked.

"No. Just my usual." Jenna sighed. Truth be told, if she wasn't pregnant, she'd be getting drunk right now.

"OK. I don't know how you do it. You and Hannah both. But I applaud you." Stella sat a glass of water and lime in front of Jenna.

"Thanks." Jenna said taking the glass after putting some money on the bar.

"Hey, these are free." Stella said.

"Then it's a tip." Jenna smiled.

"Ok." Stella put the money in her pocket.

Jenna looked to see someone walk in. "Erin?" She asked.

Erin Lindsay looked at her, surprised. "Jenna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Jenna are getting closer. And while I don't like love triangles, I knew I needed to bring Erin in at some point in this story. I always thought she should have come back for one more episode at some point so maybe she and Jay could have complete closure. He deserves that much. Let me say, I used to ship LinStead when the show first started but after the back and forth so many times, I grew tired of it. I like Erin but not with Jay. She's human so I don't want to completely crap on her as a character but I also don't want to blow smoke. She and Jenna have always had a strained acquaintance. There will be some tension between Erin and a few of the characters but hopefully it will be resolved quickly.


End file.
